blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound
Chronological events of Isaiah's life If you know what chronological means, this should be self-explanatory. If you don't, just look it up, simple as that. Early Life Isaiah was born in the Cascade Zone, the youngest of all of his siblings(Jason and Shred). He was born shortly after the war of the Cascadians demanding rights and freedom from the Dustunian Empire. Isaiah's childhood from his so-called "perspective" is a blurry and vague subject for him to talk about. He just doesn't like mentioning it. Adolesence (Note: this is a spoiler.) In Isaiah's teenage years, it was the supposed time of his life when he met his girlfriend, Ferham Spades. It was also when he moved to Luxiboro, an urban district in the Cascade Zone. He did things he couldn't do as a child and finally got to live his life to the fullest. Isaiah learned a variety of moves and grew stronger over time (which I'll elaborate about when the time comes). Adulthood TBA Personality Isaiah is often identified as arrogant. Although it is true, he always denies it. However he is not selfish enough to defend his friends and family, which he has done multiple times throughout his life. Relationships with others Ferham Spades Although the two had plenty of animosity between each other (Ferham more-so than Isaiah), they eventually grew to love each other, which led to the couple becoming lovers. Isaiah let down his guard in spite of the fact that Ferham didn't leave him alone and she embraced it. Shred the Irish Wolfhound Isaiah, being the youngest of his siblings, looked up to his older brothers, particularly Shred. The two were very close; in most of their appearances, it was more often than not that they were together. When Shred died, he became extremely emotional as he felt grief. While his interest in Sparks dwindled very much over time, Isaiah felt as though his death was for the better. Jason the Irish Wolfhound As Jason is seldom ever seen, Isaiah never really got a chance to establish a relationship with him, even when they were younger. They have not shown any bad blood but they have not been around each other much to begin with. Axel the Hegdehog Similarly to Ferham, Axel did not like each other. As Axel was very emotional, he seemed to have taken anger out on Isaiah very often. Isaiah did not back down; in fact, the two fought intense battles throughout their time knowing each other prior to reconciliation. There were several altercations between the two in their history. The peak of their rivalry was during Chaos Quest when the two engaged in an all-out battle that destroyed the city. Abilities Pretty Self Explanatory Physical Attacks (Mainly punching and kicking) Uppercut-Isaiah aims for the target's chin and punches them. Fist 'O Flames- Isaiah turns his energy into combustible fire (which explodes on the user whenever it is used incorrectly). Isaiah then punches the target with all his might. It is a variable power move, and in the aftermath, the energy and health goes down depending on how much power was put into the attack. (Literal) Smack Down- Isaiah appears above the Target *tag-team move with Isaiah and Donovan The Cougar* and elbow drops them to the surface closest below them. The further away the target the more powerful the attack ends up. Flip Over- Isaiah uses this move defensively. This was first used when fighting Michael the Fox (whom he was hostilliy approached by). Transformed-Only Abilities (NOTE: M=Mayhem S=Super,''' '''H=Hyper(his most powerful transformation which isn't very much at all),A=all types are able to use that move.) Ring Absorb (A)- A move where Isaiah absorbs all nearby rings. Trivia Isaiah eats ass. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Canines